The Things That Happen To Us
by K2009
Summary: Sweet & short drabbles about Jasper and Edward in  various stages of their VERY complicated relationship. Boy/Boy, slashy fic...
1. Numero uno

**_A/N: I started over! Hope you likey (: _**

**This story contains things only for mature audiences. Readers discretion is advised. (HAHA, don't read if u don't like slash.)**

EPOV

Sweet, tender, delicious, rough, rugged, man.  
Jasper was of of these things.

Blond haired, blue eyed. Tall, towering over my mere 5'10". Lean, his biceps bulging, even in his relaxed state.

My eyes roamed his back, as he lay against my sheets. His tan skin was a stark contrast to my white comforter. His shoulders were wide, leading to narrow hips. My fingers twitched at my side. I wanted to taste the dimples above the swell of his ass, the nobs on his spine..

My mouth as I think of all the ways I've had him, here, in my bed. All the ways I want him again. My perch on the window ledge is suddenly too far from him, and I draw closer to the bed. I kneel down, crawling slowly into to bed. I try not to jostle him too much, not wanting to bring him from this deep sleep he's finally found his way into. School was kicking his ass. He's trying to be a physical therapist, but he just can't keep up with the classes. School never was his strong suit. If I hadn't moved to forks when I had, he probably woulda failed senior year...


	2. Numero Dos

**Once again, ENJOY (:**

I curl myself around him, carefully placing an arm around his tummy, resting just below his ribs. He snuggles back against me, and I sigh in contentment. His heartbeat against my chest lulls me to sleep.

I feel him staring at me. I don't know how I know, but I feel his eyes as if they were daggers, stabbing me with electricity. I open my eyes to find his piercing blue one's. They're staring straight into my own, and he smiles his crooked smile when he realizes I'm really awake.

"G'morning, baby." He whispers, leaning down from his rest on his elbow to give me a kiss.

It's not enough. I grab his hair to keep his face stuck to mine, biting his lip in a fuckhot kiss.


	3. Numero tres

"I want you." He whispers against my mouth. His hands pull me onto him. I rest my weight against his, trusting I won't crush him.

Our bare cocks brush together as he thrusts his pelvis up. The noises he makes are so good, I growl, taking another searing hot kiss from him.  
I lick my hand and grab our lengths tightly, stroking us together. He pushes his head back into his pillow, his golden locks sticking to his face in sweaty clumps.

"Fuck. Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease, Fuuuuck me." He shouts out, his abs clench, his hips moving. I smirk down at him, and he bites my neck as I lean over him.

"No need to rush." I whisper in his ear, teasing and testing his self control. He moans again, and I take pity on him. I sit back on my heels and grab lube from the nightstand, setting it next to me before spreading his legs and crawling between them.


	4. Numero cuatro

I lick up his shaft, swirling my tongue around the head before taking his cock down my throat. He moans, his hips shift.

I take the lube and dribble some onto my fingers, my mouth never ceasing its movement. I find his puckered hole with one finger, and spread the lube around before I dip my finger in to the first knuckle. He moans, his ass pressing down on my finger, his mouth whispering things I can't hear. I Suck him harder, pressing a second finger in with the first and working it in a circle, moving it slowly inside him. He pants, and his body stops moving. I stop sucking him, and remove my fingers, looking up at him.

"So..close. Goddamn Edward, shit. I was so close.." He mumbles, and I chuckle.

"You're not coming until I'm balls deep, baby." I say, my voice deep and gravely, almost sounding like a growl. Another moan, and a growl when I push two finger in him again, scissoring them without pausing. He hisses, I know it's uncomfortable, but I curve my fingers and his hips move again, his voice letting out a keening cry. I smile.


	5. Numero cinco

"Please, just fuck me. I'm ready!" He begs, and I oblige. I pick up the condom and roll it onto my cock, applying lube before I meet his lips in a searing kiss. I look back down, and grab my dick in one hand and guide it to his puckered flesh. Slowly, as slow as I can manage, I push past the tight ring of muscle and into the warm, tight space of this gorgeous man. He tenses, like always, and I look into his eyes, sharing a moment that only occurs between true lovers- the mutual knowledge that _this is it. _I am only for him, he is only for me, and we are only like this together, forever.

He smiles softly, fingers caressing my back as he holds me, and I pull out before pushing in again. He moans, fingernails digging into the flesh of my shoulders. I smirk, kissing him. I pull back and slam into him, again and again in succession. His hands grip the sheets, his eyes rolling back into his head. I don't stop, almost brutally fucking him. But our eyes and hands contradict our bodies, my hand linking fingers with his in the sheets and squeezing with him, our eyes never leaving each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually I have to quicken my pace, thrusting into this man like there is no tomorrow. I grab his thighs, his feet over my shoulder, and I chase our release. He's moaning and thrashing, his head tossing and turning every time I hit his sweet spot. I decide to help him out a bit. I grab his erection and stroke it faster than I'm thrusting, talking to him.

"Come for me, baby." I whisper. "You're so fucking hot like this. You're mine. Only I can do this to you." I whisper, and he arches his back, spraying his stomach with his come and relaxing somewhat under me. Watching him triggers my own release, and I am soon falling onto his in a mess of sweaty limbs.


End file.
